


The Falling Tree

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: “It’s the tree story – if the tree falls but no one is there to see it falling, can you say for sure that the tree fell and  When it did?”“Are you seriously comparing me to a tree?”





	The Falling Tree

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing beofre next episode airs, because I can see Jackson thinking about the tree thing and Bailey being obsessed with her temporary situation...

Blushing a little, Jackson left the stairs of the hospital, and retreated quietly in the peace of his office. He kept his clenched fists in his pockets, swearing for his lack of tact – he should have _really_ said something different from “I’m glad my grandfather died”. Yes, he had then added “doing what he loved”, but it had been a little too late for comfort. 

He was wondering what he could do to get people to believe that maybe, just maybe, deep, very deep down he loved his grandfather, when someonepushed him in his office and slammed the door shout at their backs. 

“What the…” he wondered, his voice but a whisper. For a fraction of second that seemed like an eternity, he trembled because of the unknown- bad things tended to happen in that hospital, after all – but then he shook his head, laughing under his breath as he saw Bailey standing right before him.

Bailey didn’t say a word – she simply stared at him, with a look that he knew all too well and that Avery was pretty sure had killed plenty of people in the past. 

Who knew – maybe he did have reason to be scared for his life, after all…

“Jackson Avery…” she hissed between clenched teeth, “what do you think you just did?”

“What?” Jackson asked, not seeing where she wanted to go. He knew he had just kind of made a fool out of himself, but Bailey couldn’t be mad about that, right? He knew she felt responsible every time a former “student” of hers seemed stupid, fearing _she_ could look stupid too, but frankly, it was a bit too much even for her… 

“YOUR GRANDFATHER FIRED ME! YOU CAN’T PRETEND IT JUST DIDN’T HAPPEN!” She screamed- even if her voice was lo low even Jackson was finding it hard to hear her every word. 

Jackson pinched the bridge of his nose and inspired, deeply. He kept his eyes shout, as to better concentrate. He, Bailey and his mother had been already through this plenty of times.He couldn’t believe that she didn’t want to listento them- or believe in their word.

“Bailey, did you actually hear the words: you, Doctor Miranda Bailey, are fired?”

“Well, he didn’t use my name, but only because he didn’t remember it! Your grandfather had kept calling me by the wrong name all day long!”

“Ok, seen? He didn’t fire you. He fired whoever he thought you were. But not you.”

“Jackson, I’m telling you,” Bailey repeated once again, feeling like the youngster didn’t want to listen to her. “He fired _me._ Seconds before my incompetence killed _him_.”

“Ok, fine, he fired you. So what? It’s not like he put it in writing or told anyone. It’s just that thing with the tree!”

“Say what now?” she demanded. Her fists were at her sides – it didn’t look good for Jackson, not one tiny bit. 

“It’s the tree story – if the tree falls but no one is there to see it falling, can you say for sure that the tree fell and _When_ it did?”

“Are you seriously comparing me to a _tree_?” she huffed. 

Jackson groaned. He was tired, because of everything, and he just wanted to sleep for a few minutes. He wasn’t really asking a lot. “No. You are nota tree, doctor Bailey - getting fired is. And for the last time, you didn’t kill my grandfather. An awful diet, lack of sleep, stress and all the negativity coming from the people around him did. So, if you have nothing more to say…”

He pushed Bailey out of his room, and collapsed on the small couch, sighing. 

It was only the early afternoon. 

He really didn’t want to know what else the day had in store for him. 


End file.
